


Scales and feathers are hard to sweep

by Obsidian27



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic, Family, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian27/pseuds/Obsidian27
Summary: Cartercy Monster family.Witch CarterMerman PercySiren FelixWater breather Estelle (from Sally)(Apparently sirens have feathers?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Carter (16)  
> Percy (17)  
> Felix (6)  
> Estelle (2)

Felix pressed his nose against the glass and exhaled. The glass fogged up and slowly returned to normal, though it was foggy enough on its own. He huffed and plopped down into his seat. The river outside the window was partly frozen which, considering the location, is quite lucky. He wrapped himself in the ‘quilt’ the queen made and rolled onto the floor. He groaned and wiggled around.

“They’re late,” He whined and kicked in halfheartedness “where are they?”

Carter carefully stepped over the 6 year old and placed candles on the side tables of the couch. He rolled Felix closer to the fireplace and sat him up before lighting it.

“They’ll be coming tomorrow. Estelle is way too young to be traveling in a storm. In fact, it’s too dangerous for anyone to come by.” He glanced outside to the wind picking up and tossing the snow. Felix couldn’t see it, but the wind was getting more and more violent.

Carter closed the curtains as a snowball smacked against the glass.

The child groaned louder and pouted.

Carter chuckled and grabbed a quilt for himself. He sat beside the younger and laid his quilt along the floor, laying down and pulling pillows from the chair. He pat the space beside him. Felix once again huffed, but laid down and cuddled up against Carter. Carter smiled.

“Happy Birthday.”

“Hm.”

“We’ll celebrate properly tomorrow.”

“Hm.”

“Do you want a story?”

“...Yes please.”


	2. Chapter 2

Felix rocked back and forth on his heel. He stood at the edge of the bay, bouncing on the beam of their makeshift dock. His perch wobbled under his weight and tilted dangerously. Not that he cared.

The area was iced over and covered in snow from the storm. Their tiny house stood a bit away, puffing clouds of warmth out the chimney. He wasn’t as chilled as Carter would be. If he was, he certainly didn’t notice. His excitement kept him warm.

Speaking of Carter; the older boy stepped outside with a quilt and made his way to the dock. He lifted Felix off of the beam and kicked off snow from the dock as he walked them both to the end. Kicking off the last bit of snow, he threw the quilt onto the edge and sat down, placing Felix in his lap.

Felix giggled. “I’m six today!”

Carter hummed with a smile. “Well, you were six yesterday.” He crossed his legs into a seat and leaned to glance into the water. “Sadie and Walt are on their way. I don’t know when Percy will be here.”

“Will he still bring Estelle?”

“I certainly hope so.” Because Felix needed someone around his age. And while Percy could be just as childish, Felix was always happier to teach Estelle how to play.

They sat on the dock for an hour and a bit when they finally saw a vessel make it’s way towards them. It wasn’t a row boat, so the Queen hadn’t snuck out to spoil Felix (yet), but a mockery of a pirate ship. Long, but wasn’t large or anything that screamed dangerous. A figure jumped off the boat and Felix squealed.

He stood and flailed his feathered arms as the waves carried the figure to the dock.

“Hey Percy!”

Percy was swept underneath the pair. He pulled himself up and wrapped his arm around Felix as he landed. He held him in a tight hug and tussled his hair.

“Happy birthday Fel’! How’s it feel to be six?”

“Same as five!” Felix giggled and tried to push Percy’s arm away.

Percy clicked his tongue in fake disappointment. “If it isn’t that special, then we should have stayed home.” He leaned over into Carter’s face and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “I bought all those presents too, what a waste.”

The faux pirate ship made it way over at long last as Felix began to whine. A smaller sail boat sped its way past the ship, and a row boat slowly crept up, but turned into the mouth of the river. Carter groaned and Percy chuckled.

"It's going to be quite a party, huh?" Percy asked, standing on newly formed legs. He picked up Felix and kissed his forehead. The sailboat and ship stopped on the sides of the dock.

Carter stood to tie the sailboat's rope to the pillar. "You mean loud right? Then yes, it'll be quite a party."

Percy hummed and pulled Carter into his side. After receiving a confused look, he laughed and kissed him, lingering a bit before moving away.

"Before your dragged away."

Right after jumping out of the boat, Sadie moved between them and stole Felix from Percy's arms before walking to the house. Walt followed after her, but not before patting Percy's arm then dragging Carter away. Sally walked down to the dock, Estelle in one arm, a small box in the other. Paul made his way down holding far more bags then Sadie and Walt. Percy took a few bags from him just before he was pulled by his mother.

"It feels nice doesn't it?" She asked (told) him with a smile.

He looked over to the group in front of the house. Felix was now in the Queen's arms, while the King was happily showing off a chest of gifts. Sadie was poking fun at Carter while Walt was smiling at the two of them, halfheartedly trying to make her stop. Percy smiled with them.

"It does."


End file.
